cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rūko Kominato (Stand Up, the LRIG!)
For the original character in the Wixoss franchise, see Rūko Kominato Rūko Kominato (also spelled Ruko Kominato) is one of the main protagonists of the Wixoss franchise and a main character in Stand Up, the LRIG!. Initially prior to the story, she went into hiding after her battle with Iona Urazoe (later revealed to be Yuki) went awry when Tama refused to commit to the oath to make her an Eternal Girl (an LRIG) in exchange for her wish which was to free the LRIGs trapped in the cards within her world. As a result, she became rather stubborn during her self-seclusion in the first two arcs, refusing to listen to Kai or her friends simply on the basis that they trusted Tama, but eventually came to her senses when she discovered that Yuki (prior to her eventual reformation) only wanted her as a Selector to conquer the outside world when in reality, this was all a plan to make Rūko a vessel for Mayu to open a portal for Link Joker to destroy her world. After being saved along with Yuki by the combined efforts of Kai, Aichi, Blaster Blade and Tama, she reverts back to her original self, being much more kinder to Yuzuki, Hitoe and her newer friends and much more willing to accept their help in ending the Selector System and Chaos Breaker Dragon's plans to destroy both of their worlds. Personality Rūko like before in prior canon is at heart generally a kind girl who is willing to look out for and help the friends that she has made over the course of ''infected ''and her new companions after being saved by Kai, Aichi and Tama from Mayu. Before this at the start of the fic, she was initially bitter and hostile towards Tama and anyone who trusted her because of her refusing to commit to the oath to make her an Eternal Girl, not realizing that Tama would have to carry the burden of a wish that would otherwise be impossible to fulfill on her own. The fact that Yuki (who was known as Kuro then) in her initial state was pressuring her into becoming the strongest pair throughout the battles in order to rule the world itself (unaware that Mayu was actually planning to destroy it) didn't help at all. When her brother Ayumu suddenly becomes hostile towards her through her mother's grasp on him, she initially becomes concerned, feeling even more uneasy when Hatsu tells her that not even she knew the exact reason why she was percieved as scary when she took her into her care. But after recovering her resolve with help from Kai and the reformed Yuki along with encouragement from Tama, Ruko becomes determined to save her brother and uncover the truth behind what really happened all those years ago, eventually discovering that she had no part in those events other than being an unwilling pawn in Miyako's initial plans to resurrect Ut'ulls. Ruko was normally opposed to battling carefreely in the Selector Battles after freaking out from the aftermath of her first battle against Yuki in infected and she still maintains that stance along with her companions, but after becoming stranded in Kai's world and discovering Vanguard for herself, the carefree that the girl of black had seen then had returned back to her, presumably from the fact that regular cardfights (and possibly the concept of imaging) held no hidden catches for those who participate in them. As such, despite her homesickness and yearning to make it back to her world, she seems more happier than she was previously for the present. Stand Up, the LRIG! Bio Relationships Record Wixoss *Despite the battlefield collapsing leaving no official result, Kai ultimately conceded that the victory was hers. Vanguard Category:Stand Up, the LRIG! Category:Characters Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Selectors